The 1983 Symposium of the Society of General Physiologists will be held at the Marine Biological Laboratory, Woods Hole, Massachusetts, from September 11-14, 1983, in order to review the regulation and development of membrane transport processes. We will bring together physiologists, biochemists, geneticists and cell biologists to address the current issues of metabolic regulation and developmental control of transport systems in various cells and epithelia. Emphasis will be placed on studies proceeding from the physiological description to the biochemical mechanism(s) of regulation. The first two sessions of the Symposium will address the regulation of membrane transport processes in non-differentiating cells and epithelia, while the latter two sessions will deal with changes in transport systems during differentiation. In addition, we will organize two workshops on (1) molecular biological approaches and (2) electrophysiological techniques which may be used in studying the regulation and development of transport processes.